On it Boss
by bethjones12333
Summary: There's a bomb! His friends are in danger and he can't stand there and watch them die. Could this be the end for DiNozzo? Sad story. No hate:) All characters xx Tony's my favourite character so I want to see what would happen if he died! No way do I want this to happen in the show :(


NCIS:

"There's a bomb in the basement….. RUN!"

People began to head for the lifts and stairs. Screaming that they didn't deserve to die.

Tony looked up from his desk at the same time as Gibbs, he knew that face and he knew what to do. "On it Boss!" Tony rushed to his phone and dialed Abby's lab, explained what was happening, and waited till she ran through the elevator doors, along with Ducky and Palmer. He then called the bomb squad and 999.

Time was running out. The team ran down the stairs, at a speed that none of them would have thought they could ever move. It was then that Tony heard the distant rumbling of flame. Boom!

He saw the flames sooner than Abby, Ziva and Palmer, who didn't have a chance to shield themselves. He flung forward, pushed them all into a tight grip and shielded them as best he could. He felt a heavy object slam into his head and many sharp pieces of what he thought was glass inject into him. But before he blacked out he heard a gut wrenching scream coming from Ducky. A sound he never thought he would hear from the old, kind mans lips. TONY….NO!

As the flames and smoke died out, and sure it was safe the three unharmed teammates climbed out of the wreckage of the stairwell.

Slowly they made their way to the dark unmoving figures on the floor. Fear gripping them they first moved to what they now saw as Abby, her face ashen but otherwise unharmed. Gibbs gripped her shoulder as she started to wake. Lying directly next to her was Palmer, Fully conscious but his right leg was crushed, although that was not what the worried look on his face was meant for.

He was staring clearly, at a dark mound of red liquid pouring out onto the floor, and as Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, Tim and Abby adjusted to the light they realized a face poking out from the rubble, that had collapsed onto him. Tony…

If they had any hope that they would all be ok, it was all wiped out in those few seconds. Gibbs leant forward and removed a dark heavy ceiling slab from his agent, and then carefully pulled him onto him and hugged him. Tears were pouring from his eyes and the faces of his friends reflected his same expression. Fear and sadness. Gibbs grabbed Tonys face into his hand s and whispered into his ear, "You did good"

Tim had never seen his boss so sad but as a tear rolled down his own face he realized what they were all feeling at that moment, the question they were all thinking at that One moment "Why Him…?" He knelt down beside Tony and Gibbs and placed his hand onto Gibbs' shoulder "We need to get out of here, Boss"

Gibbs gathered Tony lifeless body into his arms and began the short work through the doors to his left. Silence. There was a crowd waiting outside, hoping that if anyone was in there when it exploded that they were ok.

Tim walked through first hugging a senselessly crying Abby in his arms, Palmer and Ducky next, Ducky rambling on to Palmer about one of Tonys' greatest pranks, while Ziva tearstained and staring blankly into the crowd held on tight to Tonys' hand, next to her was Gibbs, smiling sadly at his friends, trying to tell them it would be ok. But it will never be the same again.

The silence in the crowd then turned to silent sobbing. But it was Ducky who broke the silence. "

Tonys' dead, yes. But no one can ever say he wasn't a hero I saw the look on his face before he died, when he heard the flames seeping through the walls. I knew what he was about to do, I told him to stop, but he was so stubborn. He saw that Palmer and Abby, and Ziva were unprotected; he jumped in front of them. Gripped them tight and shielded them as best he could. He heard me shout his name, I know because he turned round to face me. All he did was smile. In that smile I saw everything, sadness, love, fear and most of all pride. \he knew he would die but if he could save you that didn't matter. HE SAVED YOUR LIVES! HE WAS A HERO!"

With that everyone clapped and Gibbs walked of to the ambulance placed Tonys' body on the stretcher, waited for everyone one to say goodbye in their own way (Ziva with a kiss) and then slowly pulled the sheet over his peaceful face. A face that still showed a hint of pride.


End file.
